When ur sis like ur friend
by Dragon Chaser
Summary: Tori's younger sister Lexis has a crush on Shane, but Tori doesnt want them to be together... Pleaz R&R this is my first fiction
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't my original idea.  
  
Untitled - By Dragon Chaser  
  
Part one - Oh yeah that's my sister. And she wants my friend.  
  
"Dad! Oh my god your never gonna believe what happened today!" Lexis screamed as she ran into the kitchen. Alexis Hudson, Tori Hudson's younger sister.  
  
"Oh hello dear. I hadn't heard you come in. What were you saying?" Lexis' father asked sipping his tea. Mr. Hudson was talking to his other daughter Tori.  
  
"Hey Tori, I just found out that I got that solo in my concert. Aren't you excited? I can't wait." Lexis said. She sat down next to Tori and their father.  
  
Tori smiled at her sister. "That's great. When is it? I'll make room on my calendar."  
  
"Next week Tuesday."  
  
"Oh I told Dustin and Shane that we'd go to the beach that day and then go to the mall. Sorry sis. But maybe I can get them to reschedule." Tori said sipping her soda.  
  
"They could come. I don't mind, especially if Shane comes." Lexis said.  
  
Tori raised her eyebrow. "Gurl I know you want him but really. Come on. Shane? I mean he is a good guy, but is he really for you?"  
  
"Sis I know what I want in a guy. and yes Shane meets all those qualifications." Lexis said grabbing her books off the table. "You just call them and see if that's what they want to do. then you come upstairs and tell me so I know how many seats to reserve."  
  
"Alright sis." Lexis left the room. Tori turned to her father. "She's difficult huh? I mean Shane is a great guy, but I don't know if he's for her."  
  
"Suppose you should leave that up to her, and maybe Shane doesn't even want a girlfriend right now. Maybe you should think about that too. Don't worry I know you'll do the right thing. But right now I have a very important business meeting to get to and I'm already late as it is." Mr. Hudson said leaving the table and grabbing his brief case. "Bye Tori."  
  
"Bye dad." Tori said. She walked into the garage and grabbed her keys. She also picked up her phone. She dialed Dustin's number. "Hey Dustin?"  
  
"Yeah Tori?" replied Dustin.  
  
"Wanna go to the beach?" she asked.  
  
Dustin waited a few seconds as if he was listening to his mom. "Uh sure I just got to put these parts away. I'll meet you there." He said.  
  
"Okay. Later." Tori hung up and went to the stairs. "Lexis I'm going surfing, I'll be back in a few hours!" She screamed to her sister.  
  
"Whatever!" Lexis screamed back.  
  
Tori grabbed her bag off the floor and went in the bathroom, when she came out she had on her swimsuit under her jeans and tank top. She grabbed her towel and keys. Her board was already in her van.  
  
Later she arrived at the beach. Dustin was sitting in the sand messing with a stick in the sand, with his back to her. 


	2. Talking W Dustin

When ur Sis likes your friend. By Dragon Chaser  
  
Part 2 - Talking With Dustin  
  
.Later she arrived at the beach. Dustin was sitting in the sand messing with a stick in the sand, with his back to her.  
  
Tori came up behind Dustin and then sat down beside him. Her board shoved in the ground next to her. "Ya know" she started to say "I was planning on hitting the waves."  
  
Dustin turned his head. "Something stopping you?" he said coming out of his trance from the sand.  
  
"My sister has a thing for Shane." Tori said brushing the hair from her eyes.  
  
Dustin started to laugh. Tori gave him a dirty look. "Oh you're being serious. Sorry dude. So what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I have no clue. I think I will go surfing though."  
  
"Okay." Dustin replied picking up the stick again. "I'll just go back to what I was doing."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have fun with that." Tori said picking up her board. "I'll be back then."  
  
Later - Tori and Dustin were sitting on the porch.  
  
"So, did you decide what you are going to do about your sister liking Shane?" Dustin asked.  
  
Tori stifled a laugh. "Nope. I guess I'll just let it go. Besides it could be interesting. And its not like she likes Blake or something."  
  
"Right cause that would be bad." Dustin said sarcastically.  
  
Tori smacked him in the head. "It would be." She looked around the yard for a minute before speaking again. "So. I guess I should go see what Lexis is up to. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure I'll try not to be late to ninja training." He said getting into his gray van. "See ya."  
  
Tori went into the house. She went up the stairs. "Lexis!"  
  
"I'm in my room Tori!" Lexis screamed back.  
  
Tori went into her room and clicked her computer on. She pulled up her buddy list and read off the names, "Cam, Hunter, Lexis, ooo Shane's on." Tori decided to Instant Message Shane.  
  
A/N Sorry Its so short. I just wanted to get this up for you. 


End file.
